Guardian Of War
by maximum.navyseal
Summary: "Da, why do we do this exactly?" I looked up at my father. "Because of those wicked owls- The Guardians they call 'em." he replied. "They don't understand the first thing about their own selves. Us- Tytos- are greater than any other species in the world. They, they have many owls- Burrowing, Elves, Spotted-, all insignificant compared to our dominant blood..."
1. Chapter 1

I uplifted slowly, watching the world below me grow smaller. The other hooted and cheered me on, among them my brother, mother, and father. They didn't seem to be as happy, but showed their delight that I could know fly on my own and train like my older brother. It was hard making my feather do what I wanted them to do, but soon, being more than ten feet from the ground, it was all gizzard and instinct.

It wasn't branching, but rather a practice of straining yourself into the sky, and gliding down smoothly and landing softly. And I had done it- but I wanted to see the true happiness on their faces. I flew over them, plunging into a brush and extending my talons. No more mouse problems. The creature was killed as my claws instantly dug into it's soft flesh and bled it from the inside out. I came in, back winging with effort and touching the ground in a salute to my mother and father.

That, was the first time my father was proud of me.

"Good job little one," my mom stroked me. "but for next time, try a little quieter will you?"

"No,...that was exemplary. It was just about perfect. A First Flight and First Kill all in one. Why, I haven't seen it better executed since his brother." my father commented. I puffed out my chest boldly.

"Pssh, that was luck," my brother scoffed. I pushed him aside, despite my smaller, younger size, and knocked him down. We began an all-out sibling rivalry fight in front of our parents.

"Put it down you two. Isn't it time for the next ceremony?" I flapped my wings and cheered.

"Yeah, it's _your_ Tupsi ceremony!" We made our way to the great hall and sat. My brother went and brought forth a slightly older owl, only days from my brothers age. Fithmore was his name.

"Ahh, your great uncle. Magnificent choice my son." I myself didn't know this owl, but somehow, every other owl did. I didn't feel pain when my brother rushed him and sliced open his stomach and ripped his gizzard from his insides. The owl dropped and made a puddle of blood around him.

"Da, why do we do this exactly?" I looked up at my father.

"Because of those wicked owls- The Guardians they call 'em." he replied. "They don't understand the first thing about their own selves. Us- Tytos- are greater than any other species in the world. They, they have many owls- Burrowing, Elves, Spotted-, all insignificant compared to our dominant blood. Then, they attack, taking away tons of great warriors devoted to a better kingdom. The one they call Lyze of Kiel, he lead them. He did this. I will get him, I will show the rest of them what pure ones can do." I wilfed for a moment. There were tons of them, there had to be a lot to take down our total of owls.

"Don't be scared. Remember, fright is a disease condemned to the lower species. And do you know why it's them and not us?"

"Because we, are, Tytos. We are Pure Ones."

All I ever wanted was to seem like a jewel in their eyes. But, following the ceremony for my brother, he had to leave. Guardians were scouting, and he was chosen to lead a small group to recruit and build a fort in the Shadow Forest. I found the night he left a curse- he left without a good-bye. Maybe he was too sad or depressed, or maybe he was in a hurry and forgot. I don't know. I don't know what I do is right, I just do it. Either way, I'm not sure about what they say. The Guardians of Ga'hoole are noble owls with great honor and true hearts, so why would they attack us for no reason? I don't know.

Grimble was there at my hatching. He hasn't ever told a lie and everything he's foretold so far has come to be. I love him like another father. But then, he told me dangerous information one night. Information on the Guardians- forbidden. I still listened. And though the cycles of fire he never got to finish through his shifts, they taught me a lot. I think I became more stuck to him than the rest of my family. In time, things began to come back, or return, to the way it used to be. One day, my father brought me in to see on of his many slipgizzles. Allomere, the search and rescue instructor from the Great Tree, a fine way to be hidden when you're apart of the Parliament itself. When he left, my father told me to help the owls with the incoming owlets.

"Hey, Grimble. Find anything?" I flew to his starboard side.

"A hard worker for the Pickers. A nice, young Elf owl. Quite the chatterbox,"

"She'd best control that." Once, when I kept asking questions and wouldn't shut-up, my mum gave me a taste of laughter therapy- she plucked out some of my good feathers, I couldn't fly right for a month. We took off to the sort the owlets. Tytos = not a lot. Other owls = too many. We almost had to put a Snowy and a Horned with the Barn owls, but thankfully, another came in just in time.

"Ya see that one there," Grimble pointed at the hatchling. "keep your eye on 'em. Sometimes, they have too much Ga and can't control it." I nodded. The owl was put on the Pickers team when he stood for the little Elf owl. Nevertheless, he was given a number and they began the sleep march. Tons of names dimmed as the numbers replaced them. But, surprisingly, the two managed to block the rays of the moon on their gizzard. I told Grimble, making his amber eyes flash for the first time in a while.

"I'll talk to 'em. But, you have to cover me." I told him. The next morning, while they ate, I pulled them aside. Yes, they pretended to be the best moon blinked owls they knew how to be, but I already knew. I led them to a crease in the walls- in which I could barely fit anymore- and brought them to Grimble's small estate. There were books and mouse pelts on the floor. Grimble came in as I finished pulling my tail from a fold.

"Okay, owlets. How?" I got straight to the point. Grimble swiped me and stepped forward.

"The name's Grimble."

"I'm, ahh, number 12-1." he faked.

"No, your true name owlet. I'm not them, trust me."

"I'm Soren."

"I'm Gylfie." the Elf owl said. They turned to me.

"Oh, hi, I'm Strife." I said proudly.

"You're a huge owl. What species are you?" Soren asked.

" Well, my father had a grandfather who mated with an eagle, and then their son decided to keep to his own species. My da is big too. But also, my mum was the offspring of some large owl somewhere a time ago... but anyway, I am practically a Barn owl." Back on topis. "How are you surviving the the march? I haven't seen any owls so far to do it,"

"Well,uhh, we have been reciting the Tales of Yore in our heads as we sleep." I blinked. My gizzard flinched. I didn't know whether to follow my father's orders, or the legends Grimble spoke of. I felt my hatred of the Guardians enter my heart and blacken my eyes completely. Grimble must've noticed. He pulled me aside.

"What's wrong with you lad? Cat got your tongue?"

"Its the Guardians. I know, you tell me of the legends every night, but, Da says they're evil, and really bad."

"I've told you, they haven't done anything that wrong, besides, the entire army has been rebuilt, and the forts have been executing brilliantly. Don't fret, little owl." We came back.

"Okay owlets. Every day, you have pretended to be moon blinked, and have done a good job, but it's gonna tke more than that to get out of the canyon lands." They jumped.

"But we're only hatchlings, we can't fly Grimble." Gylfie said.

"Then we're gonna have to wait til your feather bulge. After a couple moons, me and Strife here will help you learn to fly." Smiles crawled on their faces. I highly doubted this plan would work, and they would have to make the nights with bats everywhere, flecks controlling their gizzards. I shrugged. _They're gonna have to learn the hard way, huh? Okay then..._


	2. sorry

Hello everybody! As you should know, school is still alive and ruining lives- not surprising- and we all dont have as much free time as before. I know i have a lot of readers but i cant always find the time to write as much. I might be updating before Halloween depending if my computer doesn't decide to delete my files again.

So again, I'm sorry for the wait, but you're gonna have to wait a little longer. In the meantime, reread my fanfic (For my Maximum Ride readers-and/or if you want a part in it, you can PM me about your character to me.

PS: THE DETAILS ARE SOMEWHERE IN RECENT CHAPTERS OF MAXIMUM GUARDIAN ANGEL)

Sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. Chapter 3

"I heard that owlet, Soren was the name, was put to laughter therapy." Me and and Grimble glided effortlessly to the walls of the pits and watched the pit guardians talking to the moonblinked owlets.

"Yes. He asked about the flecks. _What _they were, I believe." he sighed disappointedly. "And it was almost time for their lessons."

"I told you they couldn't make it. They're hopeless Grimble. What would make you think otherwise." he gave me a stare, a reassuring stare that reminded me. "Honestly, I don't think we'll all get out of here alive."

"Honestly or not, you believe in the Guardians don't you?" I nodded slowly. "It's just the same here." And he flew off to his post. I thought about that, but couldn't understand.

"How, Grimble do these owlets give you hope?"

I took off to the library, were the flecks were being kept in storage. I occasionally checked on it to be sure on how close they were to fulfilling their plans with the Guardians. This time, only a little fleck was added to the small pile- but it was already enough. If they can split the pile, then it would be perfect for them, and we would finally have power over the kingdoms- my father's soul dream and purpose in this world.

"And what are you doing here, young'n?" Skench walked in, tucking her feathers in from the flight here.

"And you need to know because?" I was already highly ranked compared to Skench, but after the TUPSI ceremony, I would be her commanding officer. Anyone could tell she was making the most of the time before a younger owlet became higher ranked than she.

"Your mum was looking for you. Report to the training quarters immediately." She scoffed proudly, happy that I'd be leaving her for a bit.

As soon as I arrived my mother spoke,

"Ah, there he is, the young prince has come. Could've been sooner," she whispered into my ear. The owls she was training gave me a deathly stare, in which I happily returned to them. "Now, would you mind showing them what a _true_ Pure One can do?" I smirked as did they. They were all older than I, but they were still training, unlike me.

"Will, do." Then she unleashed a small blue bird to the caverns and let us at it. I slowed for them to get a good impression and leave ahead, but they were mistaken. Before a feather could shed, I flew ahead using powerful but quiet strokes. There were a couple that tried to fight before I grasped the bird in my talons, pushing me aside and screeching. Unfortunately for them, I used the thick muscle in my wing and pushed them both down and grabbed the bird. "Next time, grow a little more competitive." I advised them. Good Glaux, letting a owlet younger than yourself is racdrops. It should never happen, ever, period.

"Nice work, my son. However, this was a test to my students. Therefore, whom do you think has proven themselves _purely?_" I looked at the surrounding owls. They breathed heavily and kept glancing at me and the ground. The owlet I had the most trouble with was the best.

"That one." I lifted a wing towards a taller Barn owl with orange-red feathers. "He's the one." The owl peered at me, surprised.

"Why, Kludd? My, my. I thought you would never have the slightest chance and yet, you bettered yourself more than the rest. Come we will see just if your brother has the same gift." she said as she walked away. The owl confronted me as I started the opposite way.

"You know, you're not bad for a owlet. But you're still an hatching. I bet anyone around here with fancy flying could've done that."

"Actually, I would like to say otherwise. For however long you have been here, you should've been able to beat me. But then again, I'm the better owl here, not you."

" I'll show you one day, _prince._ And when I do, you'll be the lesser owl. I can promise you that." I took one long look at him and took off again. I had a feeling I would see his face again.

…...

"Aha! Caught you ya little sneaks!" I turned my head to a marching group where Skench flew down to two lone owls hiding from the moonlight. "Thought you could get away from my old eyes, did you! Well, we'll see about that number- oh, whatever. Follow me." More owls assisted her to a point directly under the moon. Moon scalding. "See what happened to your 'champs' Grimble?" I mumbled. But, as they started to close their eyes, something hit my gizzard sharply. My stomach hopped and gargled painfully, and I yarped a pellet. "But those owlets do have something about them that makes me wonder..." They reminded me of Guardians, the ones that swooped down from the clouds in gold armor and defeated evil owls. I thought I believed in them, but I was wrong. I was stuck between the two- Da and them. I wanted both, but one would destroy the other eventually. Which side?

What life do I want to live?

The next morning, I immediately went to the scalding area. Shortly before I arrived, the two came out with blank faces.

"There we go, nice and moon blinked. Just the way they should've been in the first place. Go to your pit guardians!" Skench ordered. The two shuffled back to the pits, zombified and dead.

"Oh, no." I said quietly.

"And whatever is the matter with you?" she towered over me. I puffed out my chest and replied calmly.

"You say they weren't moon blinked? And you let this happen?" She wilfed a little.

"You see, they were hiding, and well- you have to remember I am getting a little old-"

"There are no excuses. Now, back your post." Then my mother flew in from nearby. I smiled a little and settled back down into a salute. She looked at me for a moment. "Have you heard the news about your brother?"

"What?" I nearly wilfed myself. _Did he die? What happened to him? _I thought. "Is he alright?"

"Better than the rest, and alive I guess, but indeed he is okay. In fact, he insisted on coming home! Isn't it great?" She sang. I had never seen my mother so happy on regard of my brother, I was cheerful myself too.

"Really? Great! I'm gonna tell da." I went up the canyon walls and flew deeper into the passages that led to a darker area surrounded by a still quiet. On a perch, a tall, huge owl stood overlooking the land.

" Strife, my son, what is it?" He said, not turning to look back at me.

"Uh, did you know that Brother is coming soon?" I came in a little further. A shuffle sound aroused above me, so I ducked forward and whipped my head around to find another owl there. It was _him_.

"Ha, I thought for once I could could trick ya, little bro. What's up?" he fluttered down silently.

"You weren't exactly your most silent. What, do you need a little oil to make those wheels work again?" I frowned. He came up to me and looked down. He wore a shining metal piece of armor across his face, and through the light, I saw a burn scar come into sight.

"Your brother here has set up enough forces around the forests for us to maneuver freely, without worry of those pesky Guardians. In the process, they tried to fight back- their mistake seeing as none of them returned to tell the tale." my father explained, finally stepping down from his perch. "The fire of the battle has scarred your brother here for life, like me. But these wounds give us power to know we can do what we can, other than those knights in the Great Tree- they wouldn't lift a feather if their lives depended on it. That is why I want you to begin your Tupsi ceremony soon, boy." He hit me softly with the tip of his wing.

"Really? Finally!" I cheered. He and my brother cast a quick glance at each other. " I hope we can do it soon-"

_Screeeee!_

The sound of my mother's screech stopped the conversation. I rushed out of the space and went to her aid. A little further, two owlets were flying- _flying-_ away. She led a small squad including Skench and Spoorn. I came in hot and flew ahead from an angle.

"Get them!" I heard from behind me. "They're going to tell the Guardians!" Then I realized who it was- Soren and Gylfie. I couldn't slack, not here, in front of my mother and a ton of other owls. I also did want them to go and be free, so what is an owlet like me to do?

"Soren! Dive into the depths!" I quietly shouted so only they could hear. "There's small enough holes for you to escape through! Go, go, go!" Quickly, they dived in a sloppy fashion. I went down after them, and our line of sight was cut from the older owls not far behind.

A dusty fog irritated my eyes as we went, but when we turned over my eyes cleared. The other two flew faster, knowing what I would have to do if they dared to slow. I clenched my talons, and readied to outreached when they went through one of the passages. I gave a small hollar as I went in for them. I gladly didn't catch them. I started back up to the camp.

I landed on a ledge not far from my father's cave and panted softly. Then I nearly yarped a pellet.

Everyone looked up at me like High Tyto and didn't stop. After a quick silence, my mother confronted me.

"Strife, did you know how these owlets learned to fly?" I gulped.

"No-no mam."

"Did you know that our good friend Grimble was actually trying to help them escape? One of the other owlets, Kludd, -you remember, the brother- saw him encourage their escape. Right Kludd?" she called down.

"Yes, General Mam." he saluted strongly. I wanted to come down and rip his gizzard from his stomach and burn it for the foxes.

"But, but he couldn't have done it. I mean, he's been on post all day." I tried to defend meekly.

"He had a chance to stop them, and he didn't. That's the end of it." She stated. I hung my head. "I understand how you feel- heart broken, betrayed, and maybe even hatred. Feel it?" I nodded slowly. "Use it. Use it and complete your TUPSI ceremony!"

Tied in vines, Grimble, nothing more than a tangled mess of feather and blood, was led to the scene. I stood, horrified. "But, I thought I could chose, like, like another uncle or something."

"But you don't know any of your uncles as you do Grimble. It's a simple sacrifice we all have to get over child." She guided me down in front of the tired, wounded old Boreal.

"Get it over with, Strife." he whispered. I stared at him.

"But-but..." I stammered. "but..."

"No, son. I have nothing. My family doesn't even remember me, and I can't even survive these wounds. End my pain." Still he grimaced at the ground below him.

"No, Grimble. I can't-"

"Strife, he's begging for death. Give it to him." I ignored my mother.

"Strife!" Grimble suddenly yelled. "Do it! Prove your worth to us all!" I felt weak.

"Grimble..." my eyes started to water.

"You're a warrior!" my mother told me. "Finish off this traitor!" I hung my head. Then, as if a last childish wish, the white shield of Grimble's eyes withered away for one, single second.

"Please, sonny, give me peace."

_I remember the day I killed my best friend._


End file.
